In wireless communication systems, an electronic device (ED), such as a user equipment (UE), wirelessly communicates with a Transmission and Receive Point (TRP), termed “base station”, to send data to the ED and/or receive data from the ED. A wireless communication from an ED to a base station is referred to as an uplink (UL) communication. A wireless communication from a base station to an ED is referred to as a downlink (DL) communication.
Resources are required to perform uplink and downlink communications. For example, an ED may wirelessly transmit data to a base station in an UL transmission at a particular frequency and during a particular time slot. The frequency and time slot used is an example of a physical communication resource.
An ED requires some minimum system information upon initial access in order to synchronize and configure the ED for communication with the system. A portion of this system information may be provided by way of periodically broadcast synchronization signal blocks (SSBs). However, not all of the minimum system information can be provided in SSBs due to overhead considerations.